buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Five
"What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Five" was the final issue of the Angel & Faith comic book series. Synopsis Angel and Whistler faced off, and the plague ball was sent flying. Angel managed to retrieve it and attacked him with the orb himself, puncturing it on the tip of his horn in an attempt to release the pressure and stop the explosion. Whistler was able to barely prevent it and "plug up the hole", but the act caused him to revert back to his human form. Taking the opportunity, Angel once again tried to reason to him and get him to realize the damage he had caused in his obsession for "balance". Meanwhile, Faith was still near Nadira's body. However, somehow Nadira was apparently still alive. Faith was shocked, having been certain she was dead. She's happy and told Nadira she had avenged her sisters after all by killing Nash. A still injuried and drained Nadira replied tiredly that none of the hate had been worth it in the end, much to Faith's surprise. Whistler's head was much clearer and he took another look at the damage he had caused. Horrified, he acknowledged that Angel had been right and that he wanted to help him stop this, but told him the orb was going to blow anyway unless he used all of the magic inside him to contain it. The price, however, was that it would kill him in the process. Whistler wrapped himself around the plague ball and expressed to Angel his regrets of his selfish motivations, but he would finally be able to do something right instead of "keeping balance." It worked; the explosion was absorbed and no one else was caught in the crossfire. Afterwards, Angel discovered Whistler's charred body. Using his last moments, Whistler thanked him for not giving up on him and that he saved him from himself, realizing that the "big picture" and "balance" was not everything. He gave Angel the final advice of finding balance in yourself before balancing the world before dying. Angel was sad, taking a brief moment to grieve for him. Afterwards, he gathered Giles, Alasdair, and Faith (who was holding Nadira) to go help the people who mutated into monsters. Several hours later, Angel was helping doctors on how to remove snakes from a Medusa. Alasdair arrived, informing Angel that Pearl was nowhere to be found, having escaped during the fight. He then questioned him who would be the balance demon of the universe now, pointedly handing him Whistler's hat. Angel looked at it for a minute before stating they would just have to do it themselves. Meanwhile, Sophronia and Lavinia are surrounded by people praising them as heroes for being there to support them, smugly pleasing the two sisters. Using a blanket to protect him from the sunlight, Angel found Faith and Giles at Nadira's beside in another tent, arguing who would get ownership of Giles' flat. Upon his entrance, Faith and Giles tell him that Nadira should be dead by now, but instead she's transforming into something and it was too early to guess what. Giles left the room, leaving Angel and Faith alone. Faith informed Angel that she was leaving London, realizing that she needed to concentrate on her own life or she might end up like Nadira. She mentioned Kennedy's organization Deepscan and that she may end up joining it. Angel understood, telling Faith that they'll keep in touch and that he'll always be there. Giles reappeared and asked if he could come with her, explaining that he had no desire to stay in London with his aunts. Faith was intially touched and happy, only for Giles to explained he wanted a ride to Buffy's because he felt he was at his best with her. Annoyed and upset over this, she reluctantly agreed and stormed out. He then turned to Angel, about to say something. Angel then proceded to say he hoped Giles would tell him when there's a right time he'll be able to see Buffy again, if ever. Giles promised he would, but then asked what he intended to do now that he had ressurrected him and the world was saved. Angel philosophizes about the "helping the helpless" by saying everyone's helpless at some point and they needed someone to look out for them, deciding to stay in the borough affected by Whistler's plague (now being called "Magic Town") to help the people who changed. Continuity *The last panel in the issue echoes the ending of Angel: After the Fall. *After the two started growing closer in 'No Future For You', Faith is seen upset when Giles tells her the point in his life he was "at his best" was with Buffy, and that he wants to see her again. *Angel and Faith say farewell and part ways, and are not seen together up until 'United, Part One' in Season Ten. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Faith Lehane *Whistler (killed) *Rupert Giles *Alasdair Coames *Nadira *Sophronia Fairweather *Lavinia Fairweather *Pearl *Fire-breathing mutant *Tentacle-legged woman *Fish-like mutant *Spider man *Medusa woman *Scaled woman *Unidentified child (plague ball victim) *Horned mutant *Unidentified male centaur *Unidentified reporter *Unidentified camera man *Golden-winged woman *Kennedy (only mentioned) *Buffy Summers (only mentioned) Organizations and Titles *Deepscan (only mentioned) Species *Vampire *Slayer *Human *Half-Demon *Mutants *Medusa Locations *London, England, U.K. Weapons and Objects *Plague ball Death Count *Whistler, sacrificed himself by absorbing the plague ball to save the world. Behind the Scenes Collections *''What You Want, Not What You Need'' Gallery Cover Artwork AF25A.jpg AF25B.jpg nl:What You Want, Not What You Need, Deel Vijf Category:Angel comics Category:Season Nine